


Don't Panic

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Dedue, Beta/Omega, M/M, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Mpreg, Omega Dimitri, Teen Pregnancy, Though I guess you could substitute whatever mpreg headcanons you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Dimitri is a little too excited about sharing his life-ending news with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Don't Panic

Dedue didn’t own much, not really. When he’d turned eighteen his foster parents had given him a garbage bag and twenty minutes to pack it full and get out. Clothing, as it turned out, was not what he valued most in his tiny room. When his time was up he had a sack of baubles, trinkets, and photo frames. Just little things that some might have written off or thrown away, but they were special to him. Seashells from when Rodrigue had taken them on a week long vacation to the beach, ticket stubs from a concert they’d gone to, where Dimitri had spent the entire time riding piggyback to get a better view, a framed photograph from the time Annette had dragged them all to the homecoming dance... just little mementos of the times he’d spent with his friends and boyfriend.

As a result he only had a few spare outfits to his name when he’d turned up at the Fraldarius family’s door: some jeans, a few t-shirts, and a well worn hoodie. It was something that his boyfriend slowly but surely was trying to remedy for him, though they hadn’t made much progress yet.

He didn’t really have the luxury of losing an article at the bottom of a drawer. So he was concerned when he rolled out of bed at a respectable 6:45 am and he couldn’t find that hoodie as he got dressed for school. It wasn’t in the drawer, nor was it hanging on the door handle where he usually left it. The small guest bedroom he’d come to occupy permanently was neither large enough nor cluttered enough to lose things easily, but he scoured every corner anyways. He checked the small bathroom across the hall as well, just in case he’d set it down there the evening before, but no luck.

He’d been wearing it when he got home from school last night, he could have sworn it, but perhaps he’d been mistaken and he’d left it in Dimitri’s -- okay, well, he had to share with Felix -- car. There were precious few other places it could be, but since he had a few minutes before it was time to leave it couldn’t hurt to look. He would check quickly, just in case.

On his way downstairs he noticed that Dimitri’s door was open ajar, and only a dim light was spilling out into the hall. Strange, his boyfriend was usually up and ready long before it was time to go. Dedue decided to poke his head in to check on him, and perhaps ask if he’d seen the damn thing.

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was strange about the scene. Dimitri never wore hoodies, but there he was with Dedue’s draped over him like an over-sized blanket. He was clearly awake and sitting straight up in bed with his laptop open on his lap, eyes flicking quickly over the screen as he chewed his thumb nervously.

He paused as soon as the door creaked open, jumping slightly at the sudden noise.

“Oh, Dedue? Did you need something?”

“I was looking for that.”

It wasn’t unflattering on him, though Dimitri could wear a cardboard box and somehow make it look like a million dollars… The problem was in what he was wearing underneath. He still had on his t-shirt and pajama bottoms. It was plain to see, even with the hoodie half zipped up it still fell down his left shoulder. Aside from the one finger currently being gnawed by his teeth, his hands were tucked inside the sleeves.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry! I was cold… But if you need it!” He sat up and began trying to worm his arm out of the sleeve. “I don’t know what came over me, I should have asked if it was alright before I took it...”

“Forget the hoodie. Keep it if you need it.”

“Okay…” He slumped sheepishly against the pillow, allowing the fabric to swallow him once again.

“You aren’t getting ready?”

“I have not been feeling so well this morning. Rodrigue has already called to excuse my absence.”

“Would you like me to stay?”

“No, no! You need to go to school more than I need taken care of! Please, you shouldn’t keep Felix waiting.”

“If you’re certain. Feel better.” He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before he turned back out of the room.

* * *

He spent the rest of the day in a suspended state of agony. Dimitri was going to be home by himself all day, since Rodrigue worked and he and Felix were at school. What if he needed someone to make him soup or bring him water? What if he needed to go to the doctor and he couldn’t drive himself? Surely he shouldn’t be getting out of bed while sick, he was supposed to be resting!

By the time he walked through the door he was so worked up he couldn’t concentrate, and he resolved to immediately make him a cup of chicken noodle soup as soon as he could make it to the kitchen… Though perhaps he should not have been so worried. When he arrived back home Dimitri was fully dressed and bustling about the kitchen.

He was… cleaning? The sink was currently full of soapy water and he was scrubbing at the drip pans from the stove, the sleeves of the hoodie rolled up to his elbows as he worked. It had looked a little ridiculous on him while he was lying down, but over top his blue striped polo shirt and khaki shorts? Dedue couldn’t think up a more bizarre combination if he tried.

“Dedue!”

He quickly dropped the sponge and dried his hands on a nearby towel. Before Dedue could even put his backpack down Dimitri ran over to him and slipped his arms around his waist. His cheek came to rest on his chest, nuzzling just slightly against the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“Dedue, I have wonderful news!”

“News?”

“Yes! Come!”

He dragged him by the hand toward the upstairs bathroom.

News? In the bathroom? What could possibly be in the bathroom… but then it all became clear when he saw the little pink sticks lying on the counter. His heart dropped.

“I took a few just to be sure. A baby! Isn’t it wonderful?”

_ A baby. _ This could not be happening. How were they going to care for a baby? He and Dimitri still had another year of school. He didn’t have a single dollar to his name, no bank account, no place for them to live, no way to take care of a pregnant omega… And then Dimitri? He was supposed to go to college! Goddess, what was Rodrigue going to say?!

He felt himself spinning out. He wanted to say all of that, say anything at all because he’d been staring like a dumbstruck moron, but Dimitri’s radiant smile had him tongue tied. He didn’t seem at all concerned, why wasn’t he concerned?!

“Dedue? You haven’t said anything?”

The excitement in his eyes died down a little, and the beaming smile was replaced by a pouty little jut to his lower lip.

“Are… Are you unhappy?”

“No, of course not.” He tried to force a smile, but it didn’t quite happen. His cheeks felt awkward and he knew that it wouldn’t reach his eyes. No matter, Dimitri beamed brightly enough for the both of them.

“Rodrigue has a spare room! It’s a little small, but it will be the perfect nursery!”

Nursery. Goddess. Babies need things! Cribs and diapers and toys and stuffed animals! How were they going to buy things? Where were they going to buy things? Would Rodrigue help? Would he need to get a job?

“... Have you told him?” he asked after a moment.

“No, not yet. I wanted you to know first!”

“Will he be okay with this?”

“I… I hadn’t thought about it…” His boyfriend sheepishly admitted. “It will be alright. I’m sure of it.”

Dedue pulled him close and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, but inside he was fighting the urge to scream. Dimitri’s earnestness was one of the things he loved about him, but sometimes he wished his boyfriend had a little more common sense.

He did not have high hopes for Rodrigue’s reaction. Unlike his boyfriend, he was anything but an optimist.

* * *

He knew it was going to go poorly the moment Rodrigue came home from work. He usually greeted them, but this time he didn’t say anything. He took one look at Dedue’s hoodie hanging off of Dimitri’s shoulders and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Dimitri didn’t seem to pay it any mind, he was too busy snuggling up against his chest and purring to even notice Rodrigue’s arrival. They’d decided to tell him after dinner anyways. Sylvain was in town for his spring break, which meant Felix would be with him for most of the evening. They could tell Felix in due time, but for now it was much less stressful to take it one at a time.

Dinner was tense and silent. Rodrigue’s eyes shifted suspiciously between the two of them as they ate. Dedue wondered if something in Dimtiri’s scent gave them away. It must have been, because Rodrigue did not appear even remotely surprised when Dimitri pushed his plate aside and cleared his throat.

“So Rodrigue… I- no,  _ we  _ have some news.” Dimitri’s hand found his underneath the table. So it seemed his boyfriend was still worried, despite his reassurances.

“... Go on.”

Dimitri paused, clearly working up the courage to say what he needed to say. Dedue squeezed his hand reassuringly under the table, and it seemed to give him the boost he needed.

“I’m... pregnant.”

Rodrigue didn’t even flinch or pause. His face was stony as he responded, “So get rid of it.”

The fingers curled around Dedue’s hand tightened to a punishing grip.

“Rodrigue please-”

“No. No, absolutely not. I swore to Lambert that I would raise you right. You’re seventeen, you aren’t ready for a baby.”

“But I-”

“I don’t want to hear it. You,” Rodrigue pointed at Dimitri, “go upstairs, we will discuss this later. And  _ you, _ ” the finger landed on Dedue this time, “I want you out of here. Now.”

“You can’t-!” Dimitri’s voice was panicked, but dangerous at the same time. Bordering on anger.

“It’s alright,” he interrupted before Dimitri could continue. He knew that he would only say something he would regret in the morning. “I will go.”

“Dedue you don’t have to…”

He brought his hand up to cup Dimitri’s cheek, thumb stroking over his quivering lip.

“I can come back tomorrow, okay? Please do not cry.”

He kissed his boyfriend’s nose quickly before he made his way out the front door.

Once again he found himself on the curb, only this time he had nowhere to go. He wasn’t even given the opportunity to pack his things, and he was unsure if that was a good sign or a very bad one.

He didn’t have anyone to call. The only person he would have thought to turn to was currently locked away in his bedroom. At least it was spring. It was warm, but life on the streets was not something he ever wanted to go back to. He supposed he could try to stay awake all night, and hopefully by morning Rodrigue would be calm enough to allow him to sleep in his bed.

After an hour or two of wandering the streets, going in no particular direction but headed vaguely toward the heart of town, a car pulled up beside him. A rather nice one, freshly washed and waxed which meant that it must be-

“Get in loser,” Sylvain shouted from the driver’s side as he rolled down the window.

“Felix called you.”

“Maaaaaaybe. C’mon, or would you rather spend the night on the street?”

The seat was already pushed all the way back for him so he would have room for his legs when he got in. 

He couldn’t say that he and Sylvain were close. They hung out, but mostly in groups. For most of their acquaintance he’d known Sylvain as Felix’s boyfriend, and he’d gone off to college after their first year in high school so they hadn’t spent very much time together.

“Where are we going?”

“My parents’ place. Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll barely even notice you there.”

He’d never been to Sylvain’s house before, but impressive was an understatement. It was as far on the rich end of town as one could possibly go, settled on several acres of land. They had to pass through a massive living room with high vaulted ceilings and a dining room that could easily seat twenty people with room to spare before they found the stairs. He’d thought Rodrigue had a lot of space, did only three people live here? They didn’t even encounter Mr. and Mrs. Gautier as they made their way up to Sylvain’s room.

His bedroom was a massive space in and of itself, with its own attached bathroom and a balcony. The king size bed pushed against the back wall barely took up any of the floor space. The wall opposite the bed housed a massive flat screen TV and several custom built shelves to hold game consoles, books, figurines, trinkets, and games. Directly in front of that was a mess of bean bag chairs and a rather squishy looking couch.

As soon as the door was shut behind them Sylvain started rummaging around underneath his bed.

“Aha!” he exclaimed as he pulled a mostly full bottle of rum out. “Thought I still had one of these in here!”

“And what are we going to do with that?”

“You can’t be serious? You definitely need a drink.”

He didn’t wait for a response before he poured out a shot for each of them.

“Did Felix tell you what happened?”

Dimitri must have told him everything as soon as Sylvain dropped him off. He hoped Felix wasn’t giving him a hard time over it...

“Yep. So… You got him pregnant, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Can’t say I’m surprised.”

He wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. He opted not to think too hard about it and instead knocked his shot back. It barely phased him. He glanced around the room and finally decided to sink into one of the overstuffed bean bag chairs near the TV.

“Right you’re a big guy, we might need more booze…” he pondered aloud, then he continued into the next thought with barely a pause, “Are you gonna keep it?”

“I don’t know… I think he would like to.”

“I take it you aren’t too thrilled.”

Sylvain plopped down in the bean bag chair next to his and grabbed the shot glass out of his hand to pour another. Dedue drank that too before responding.

“I am… conflicted,” he hesitantly admitted. “I love him, and I do want a family but…”

“But not now?” Sylvain finished the sentence for him. “Yeah I get that.”

He was relieved he didn’t have to say it himself. Dimitri always supported him without question, no matter the circumstance, and he hated to think that he wouldn’t do the same in return… Yet here he was questioning his boyfriend’s decision.

Around his third drink he finally started feeling buzzed. Sylvain booted up one of his game consoles and started playing something: a platformer that he was remarkably terrible at in his inebriated state. Dedue had no idea what it was called, he’d never been one for video games.

It was nice. For a moment Dedue pushed his worries down. He tried checking his phone once or twice, but after the third attempt Sylvain snatched it from his hand and put it in his pocket to keep him from looking at it.

After a few hours and a few more drinks it started ringing with his boyfriend’s familiar tone. He was not sober enough to have this call, but he grabbed his phone back from Sylvain anyways. A face time call. He shook his head once to clear it as he slid to answer.

He had to stop himself from dropping the phone and running home when he saw him. Dimitri was lying in bed in the complete dark, with his face lit only by the screen of his phone. Even though he was barely illuminated Dedue could see he’d been crying. The red under his eyes and the soft hiccups were an obvious tell. 

“Dedue! Are you okay? Felix s-said he was going to call Sylvain.”

“Do not worry about me. Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah…” He whimpered. “Dedue ‘m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I g-got so excited a-and I didn’t…  _ hic _ … d-didn’t even think to ask how you felt…”

“I-”

“Please, let me f-finish. Look if you… If you want to g-get rid of it I… I understand… I’ll do it. I j-just… I d-don’t know what to do.”

“I could never ask that of you.”

“But you… you aren’t excited about it…”

“Dimitri...” He wished he could be with him. Hold him tightly and shower his cheeks with kisses until the tears were all dried up, but he couldn’t. He was dumb and tipsy and leaning against one of Sylvain’s overstuffed beanbag chairs while his boyfriend cried alone at home. “The thought terrifies me. But this is our baby, I will love him as much as I love you.”

A sniffle. “I w-wish y-you were h-here…” Dimitri mumbled as he broke back down into quiet sobs.

Before Dedue could say anything else the view in the camera changed. For a moment he worried Dimitri had dropped it, but then Felix’s face came into view.

“You were listening?”

“Of course I was listening, I had to make sure you didn’t say something stupid.”

“Izzat Felix?” Sylvain crawled over and knelt behind him, chin on Dedue’s shoulder so both of their faces were in frame. “I miss you, babe.”

“You’re drunk, you idiot.”

“Awww c’mon, y’know you looooooove me!”

“S-Shut up.” He wished the room were a little brighter, Dedue was sure Felix’s blush was something to behold. “Anyways, I’ll talk to my idiot father in the morning. Make sure he drinks enough water before bed, I don’t want to wake up to fifty hangover texts.”

“Understood. And Felix?”

“Hm?”

“Please stay with him tonight.”

“I’m not stupid,” he scoffed.

The phone exchanged hands again. Dedue barely noticed Sylvain’s head lolling to the side as he whispered about how broad his shoulders were. Dimitri reappeared on his screen, still quivering but no longer outright sobbing.

“I l-love you, Dedue.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write a fic with Teen Pregnant!Dimidue ngl.


End file.
